Corazón De Cristal
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: Versión alterna a partir de la historia llamadas, las únicas hermanas de Lincoln lo defendieron, y la familia Loud es totalmente destruida por Lynn Loud por arremeter contra Lincoln cuidando a la bebe Lily, UA de llamadas, lean y revisen, soy nuevo no me linchen u.u
1. Chapter 1

**Hola bueno es mi primera vez haciendo un fincs de loud house, esto lo algo a honor a Banghg por su finc llamado llamadas y a** **MontanaHatsune92 de su versión UA de llamadas, esta es mi versión y sera serie.**

 **Ya aclarado esto doy inicio a esta versión alternativa de llamadas.**

 **No soy dueño de loud house, pero los ocs que salgan si.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **PROTEGIENDO A MI PEQUEÑA HERMANITA**

 **Comisaría de royal woods (ayuda con el nombre de la ciudad u.u)**

Lincoln protege a su pequeña hermana lily de los golpes de Lynn, sus hermanas como Lori y Luna tratan de detener a la violenta de Lynn, Lucy y Luan, también trataron de detenerla pero era inútiles, el llanto de la bebe era fuerte antes de que Lynn pudiera dar otro golpe un chico de pelo blanco detiene el puño de la muchacha.

Tomoya: ya basta Lynn Loud! (Exclama el chico, Lucy y Lana se llevan a Lincoln con la bebe lejos de la enojada Lynn)

Lynn: dejame imbécil, por su culpa nuestra familia se hizo pedazos (empieza a llorar la joven)

Tomoya: no, acabas de arruinar a un niño de once años de por vida! Yo soy el oficial Tomoya, gracias a la llamada de Lori pude llegar a tiempo y detener esto, quedate aquí y no te muevas (indica el joven policía)

Lincoln, la pequeña bebe están ahora mejor, la bebe no le paso nada pero el niño quedo muy lastimado y sangra levemente en la mejilla, Lucy, Luan, Lana se quedaron con el, ya que ellas no podían hacer nada ante las amenazas de sus padres, ellas les pide perdón por no hacer nada, todo por su estúpida hermanita Lisa y su adsurda teoría, y de que sus padres le hayan hecho caso, en eso el policía llego y mira la situación muy delicada.

Tomoya: joven Lincoln, como se encuentra? (Pregunta muy preocupado el policía ante el niño)

Lincoln: lo que importa es que mi pequeña hermano ta esta bien (responde tranquilamente aun cargando a la bebe que no lo suelta)

Tomoya: (escucha la llamada) si Rias? (Pregunta en el comunicador)

Rias: estoy enterada del asunto sanawa, no pensamos de que la Loud mayor se pusiera de este modo (responde la joven mujer)

Tomoya: (comunicando) lo se me sorprender que defendiera a la bebe de tantos golpes, pero siendo jóvenes aceptamos a ellos, estas segura de esto Gremory (dijo aun con duda su decicion de la mujer)

Rias: es lo mas correcto, además yo se que las niñas que acompañan a joven Lincoln nunca lo trataron así, la verdad quisiera que el sea feliz y que nunca pasara eso (dijo atravez de la radio)

Tomoya: lo se en dos días iras a verlo (indica con radio en la mano)

Rias: no te preocupes, ellos nunca y de las demás niñas se dieran cuenta del daño causado, ellas por miedo de que les pasara lo mismo, en fin te veré en casa esta noche (dijo con una voz triste)

Tomoya: lo se, cambio y fuera (se escuchó el apagado) chicos yo seré su tutor en dos días ya que sabemos su situación mas el joven Lincoln, descuiden ya podemos estar bien, por ahora debo llevarlos a mi casa ya que esta mas cerca que la de mi novia (sonríe el joven y le sacaría el pelo a peliblanco)

Lincoln: gracias oficial Tomoya (agradece el chico)

Tomoya: ya no pasaras por dolor lo juro, entiendo tu dolor (abraza al chico con la bebe)

El abrazo fue cálido y tierno para las hermanas que cuidan a Lincoln, después de eso se separan y se llevan a los niños a su casa.

 **Dos días después en las afueras de la casa Gremory**

El joven y oficial Tomoya llevo a Lincoln, la bebe Lily, Lucy, Luan, lana y Lori a la casa de su novia rias, los niños se ponen nerviosos pero el joven policía sonríe.

Tomoya: no se preocupen niños, ella es aterradora cuando se enoja, pero es dulse y cariñosa, en fin sera su casa hasta el día del juicio (indica el hombre joven en eso la puerta se abre revelando a la mujer pelirroja)

Rias: oh Tomoya, me alegra ver a los niños son buenas cuidando de el, eso es ser un hermano o hermana, como saben me llamo rias (saluda la joven mujer)

Tomoya: no se preocupen mas usted Lincoln, localizamos tus cosas pronto traerán aquí a la casa de mi novia (indica el joven) bueno yo aun debo trabajar, ella no Termina sus vacaciones, posiblemente te apoyara en el juicio, bueno me tengo que ir (enciende el carro y se aleja)

Así que la mujer guió a los niños a su habitación a donde se quedaran hasta el día del juicio, la noche se hace presente, en eso los niños solo tiene una mirada vacia, mas Lincoln, que sucederá ahora? Pero la llamada en el teléfono de Lori se hace presencia.

Nega: hola mocosos como les va? (Pregunta el misterioso sujeto)

 **MIRAI NIKKI ENDING FILAMENT EN ESPAÑOL**

 **ESPERANDO POR TI BAJO LA LLUVIA**

 **TODA MI RAZON SE ENCUENTRA PERDIDA**

 **CUANTO MAS HE DE PERDER BUSCANDO TU PERDON**

 **SOLO ASI MI CORAZON VOLVERA A LATIR**

 **NO PODRE EL LLANTO DETENER CUANDO TE VEA OTRA VEZ**

 **LA CLAVE DE TODO LO UNIO EN EL FUTUTO ESTA**

 **MIS LAZOS FUERTES AHORA SON AUNQUE MI CUERPO ROTO ESTE**

 **TE JURO QUE SIEMPRE YO TE PROTEGERE**

 **MIEDO A ASESINAR YO YA NO LO TENGO**

 **YO LO ARE**

 **REALIDAD JAMAS SERA MI DESEO**

 **PARA PROTEGER VIVO UNICAMENTE**

 **SOLO ASI MI SER YO MANTENDRE**

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 2**

 **LOS INICIOS DE UNA VERDADERA FAMILIA**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, y como quedo mi versión?**

 **Espero que bien, bueno no se me ocurre nada decir pero espero que les aya gustado.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	2. Pequeños pasos

**Hola aquí Dr nuevo con el segundo capítulo de corazón de cristal, veamos los comentarias de esta historia.**

 **pirata: bueno la vestimenta de rias es igual al de la mama de naruto, su apariencia sigue siendo chichona y sexy xd.**

 **Sam the Stormbringer: siempre me lo dicen tanto que me aburren esos comentarios, en fin es mi historia, en parte por las presencias oks.**

 **PTRS 41a: gracias por decir ya que mis juegos favoritos son project diva y touhou project, espero que te encante el sacerdote del trueno Hakuryuutei.**

 **braunidechocolate: entiendo tu punto, no sabía nada de Rias Gremory, ni de la serie de School DxD, el personaje de Tomoya es un OC que aparece en tres fincs normales de DXD y dos crossover con touhou project, espero que aclare tu duda n.n.**

 **lilocapo1: creeme que si pusiera a Akeno o a Yubelluna, hubieras sangrado de los ojos, en serio rias es una perra en los fincs de DxD, pero aquí sera buena ok.**

 **Ntian: okey de solo ver tu comentario miro un vídeo donde un don baila la canción de que se rompió el calzón, así me reí de tu comentario.**

 **Fipe2: pues pan con queso :v, le dije al principio que soy nuevo escribiendo Loud House, así que te aguantas.**

 **Bien son todos los comentarios del capítulo anterior, espero que os guste la sorpresa de quien es Nega en mi historia, sin mas que decir chiquillos que empiece la historia.**

 **No soy dueño de loud house, pero los ocs que** **salgan si.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **LOS INICIOS DE UNA VERDADERA FAMILIA**

 **Casa de Rias**

Nega: hola mocosos como les va? (Pregunta el misterioso sujeto)

Lori: Nega, nos alegra escucharlo, porque tardo en llamar (responde la mayor de los Loud)

Nega: bueno, he esta haciendo cosas, pero me alegra que ustedes estén bien (sonríe)

Lincoln: y cuando lo podemos ver para darle las gracias? (Pregunta el albino emocionado)

Nega: es posible que en dos días, nos podemos ver en el parque, hasta entonces esperen mi llegada ok (indica)

Lincoln: entendemos, gracias por todo Nega (agradece el pequeño)

Nega: de que debo irme tengo pendiente (cuelga su llamada)

Lucy: esperemos a ver a Nega, ya quiero decir gracias (emocionada)

Los Loud no sabían que es alguien mas cercano aunque ya no lo vera a el y a sus hermanas.

 **Mansion Loud**

Nega deja a lado el aparato, sale una niña rubia de 5 años, Lola Loud sabia que esto seria el adiós pero al menos no vera de nuevo sufir a su hermano Lincoln.

Lola: espero que seas feliz hermano (se le caen las lágrimas, todo ma una foto de todos ellos) todo por tu culpa Lynn, todo es tu culpa (empezó a llorar)

Lola a pesar de ser una niña sabia de los abusos que paso, el sufrimiento de las demás Loud es palpable, ella pudo ver las atrocidades de lo que pasaba a Lincoln, gracias a Luan, con eso no fue nada grato al usar ese estupido traje de ardilla, solo porque la teoría de lisa, el odio de Lynn y la indiferencia de sus padres, hicieron que la familia Loud quede desintegrada, la pequeña diva sabia que este seria el último momento de ver a Lincoln y a sus hermanas que lo defendieron de una furiosa Lynn.

 **Casa de Rias**

No ha pasado mucho desde que la bebe se durmiera, Lincoln y sus hermanas aun recuerdan ese insidente en la jefatura de Royal Woods.

Luan: que sucederá ahora, un es difícil creer lo que hizo Lynn (dijo muy triste)

 **Flash Back dos días antes jefatura**

 _Lincoln esta en la jefatura esperando la llegada de sus hermanas, cuando mira llegar Luan con la bebe Lily, este solo abraza a la bebe, en eso llegan Lucy Lori y Lynn, pero antes de que Lincoln entregara a la bebe fue arremetido por ella._

 _Lynn: maldito mocoso porque te quitas ese traje ahora la mala suerte nos caí a nosotros, todo esto es tu culpa, tu maldita culpa, ya no eres de la familia! (Grita encolerizada la Loud deportista y sigue golpeando al niño y la bebe llorando)_

 _Lincoln: (cubre la bebe) no me importa nada de eso Lynn, tu destruiste nuestra familia, no lo entiendes, me usaron como abuso, de todo tipo, no sabes los golpes que me das son un veneno que me dolía en el corazón, yo solo quería entrar a casa, pero mama y papa solo me dejaron afuera, le hicieron caso a una niña menor que yo, sobre ese tonto rumor! (Le encara lo lo sufrido y la mayor de los Loud arremetió mas contra el, en eso llega Tomoya y detiene el puño de Lynn)_

 **Fin Flash Back**

Despues de lo ocurrido con Lynn, solo la mitad de las hermanas están a su lado y la otra con sus papas, aunque Rita y Lynn lord estén en la cárcel ellas piensan que fue lo correcto, aunque eso decepcione a las hermanas están a la ofensiva de Lincoln, no se podrá hacer nada.

Luna: no se pero ya no quiero volver a verlas (empieza a llorar)

Lincoln: lo se ni yo, cuando esto termine viviremos aquí (abraza a su hermana)

Luan: lo sabemos, al menos Rias, actúa muy bien, me cae bien (sonríe la comediante)

Lucy: esperemos que ellos dos ganen (apoya al oficial Tomoya y su trabajo)

Lincoln: lo se (carga a la bebe y sonríe) no quiero que nada pase, no importa que nosotros vivamos aquí (dijo muy serio)

Rias: (entrando con comida) chicos les traigo algo de cenar (sonríe la ama de casa)

Todos: gracias por la comida (agradecen)

Ellos empiezan a comer y pronto verán a Nega, la sorpresa que les llevara a verla.

 **MIRAI NIKKI ENDING FILAMENT EN ESPAÑOL**

 **ESPERANDO POR TI BAJO LA LLUVIA**

 **TODA MI RAZON SE ENCUENTRA PERDIDA**

 **CUANTO MAS HE DE PERDER BUSCANDO TU PERDON**

 **SOLO ASI MI CORAZON VOLVERA A LATIR**

 **NO PODRE EL LLANTO DETENER CUANDO TE VEA OTRA VEZ**

 **LA CLAVE DE TODO LO UNIO EN EL FUTUTO ESTA**

 **MIS LAZOS FUERTES AHORA SON AUNQUE MI CUERPO ROTO ESTE**

 **TE JURO QUE SIEMPRE YO TE PROTEGERE**

 **MIEDO A ASESINAR YO YA NO LO TENGO**

 **YO LO ARE**

 **REALIDAD JAMAS SERA MI DESEO**

 **PARA PROTEGER VIVO UNICAMENTE**

 **SOLO ASI MI SER YO MANTENDRE**

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 3**

 **GRACIAS LOLA**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, un dato curioso, reciclado mis archivos actuales por los que hago hoy como en el caso de este ending fue hecho para el finc de vocaloid demonio, espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo**

 **Como están?**

 **Espero que bien, bueno no se me ocurre nada decir pero espero que les aya gustado.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	3. La verdad de Nega

**Hola aquí de nuevo con el capítulo de corazón de cristal, veamos los comentarias de esta historia.**

 **pirata: bueno a todas tus preguntas si, la única duda es quien es la perra mayor, no creo que sucederá con lisa.**

 **Aquí habla un poco de Loudcest de LincolnxLori, espero que os guste.**

 **Antes de iniciar, leí llamadas, las cosas ya son feas en el capitulo aun me cuesta creer que sea Nega, pero dejando de lado la bebe Lily y su destino es incierto, al menos no soy un sádico tortura bebes, en fin es lo que pasa en esa historia original.**

 **Bien sin mas que decir chiquillos que empiece la historia.**

 **No soy dueño de loud house, pero los ocs que** **salgan si.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **GRACIAS LOLA**

 **Casa de Rias días despues**

Los hermanos Loud, están aburridos, rias se llevo a Lucy, Luan, Lily, dejando a Lori y a el solos juntos.

Lincoln: Lori? Que sucederá con tu relacion con bobby? (Pregunta el joven Loud)

Lori: ya no somos nada desde hace mucho, y tu con Ronn (responde la hermana rubia)

Lincoln: no la he visto desde el incidente con ese maldito traje (responde tranquilo pero serio)

Lori: (se acerca a el coquetamente) Lincoln, estamos solos mi pequeño (con picardía la rubia)

Lincoln: (nervioso) que deseas Lori? (pregunta el nervioso niño)

Lori: (besa a su hermano) Lincoln, te amo no sabes cuanto, deja a Ronn, y estemos juntos tu y las demás que te apoyan que dices (propone en respuesta de su hermano)

Lincoln: en serio tu y las demás me quieren de esta manera? (Pregunta el peliblanco)

Lori: (lo besa de nuevo) si Lincoln, así te queremos de esta manera (responde de nuevo con otro beso)

Y así las cosas subieron de tono, poco a poco, ellos dos serán ahora mas unidos.

 **Con rias y las niñas en el parque**

La pelirroja espera a su novio, mientras que carga a la bebe Lily, Lucy, Luan, piensan como declararse ante su hermano Lincoln, luna regresa después de traer algunas cosas con Tomoya de la casa Loud, en eso luna mira el estado deprimente de sus hermanas pequeñas y de su hermana Luan.

Luna: que tienen chicas? (Pregunta sin entender lo que sucede con ellas)

Luan: bueno luna puedo hablar contigo de algo, no quiero que Lucy lo sepa mucho ok (responde la comediante seriamente)

Luna: claro, vamos (indica la rockera asia un árbol)

Mientras que ellas dos van a discutir algo Lucy esta a lado de rias y de Tomoya, con la bebe.

Rias: dime como andan con las demás hermanas de Lincoln? (Pregunta la mujer de ojos verde)

Tomoya: están al pendiente de ver a sus padres, la presencia de luna en esa casa casi forman un pelea civil, pero nada malo ha pasado (responde serio y preocupado el policía)

Rias: me gustaría tenerlas aquí siempre (dijo triste la mujer abrazando a la bebe que sonríe tiernamente)

Tomoya: entiendo tu punto, se que no puedes tener hijos, pero el doctor riser ha hecho lo que puede, puede que ellos estén juntos, solo espero que se resuelva, y tratar de adoptarlas (abraza a la mujer con ternura)

Es lo que sucede con la pareja.

 **Casa Loud**

Las cosas en la mansión no anda bien que digamos, todas las hermanas restantes ahora se quieren matar, lisa solo observa como actúan las mayores que son Leni y Lynn que ya están a punto de romperse la madre.

Leni: maldita sea Lynn, mira lo que causado, nuestra familia esta hecha pedazos! (Le encara su enojo)

Lynn: es culpa de Lincoln por quitarse el traje! (responde de la misma forma que le grito Leni)

Lola: callate Lynn, no sabes lo que le hicimos, reconozcan lo que hemos hecho (empieza a llorar, lana la abraza)

Leni: en que nos convertimos, le hicimos pasar un mal rato a Lincoln (reconoce su error)

Lana: peor lo que hicimos mas para hacerle caso a lisa (aun abrazando a Lola)

Lynn: que! No pueden bromear, es su maldita culpa, lisa lo sabe (miran a la nerd)

Lisa: solo era una teoría, no me importa nada de eso (dijo sin sentido de sentimiento/como Ophis, si os saben quien es Ophis, les recomiendo el finc DxD de otro mundo)

Todas las chicas quedan en shock al saber que le importaba una mierda a su familia, las niñas solo lloran mas y Leni silo se va a su habitación indignada dejando a las niñas solas y llorando.

 **Casa de rias mas tarde**

Ha pasado horas desde el beso, Lori esta en el pecho de su hermano Lincoln y dormida el peliblanco solo mira el techo y suspira.

Lincoln: espero verte Nega (dijo a la nada y se levanta y cubre a su hermana mayor para que duerma mejor)

En eso entran los demás seguido de rias y Tomoya ven a Lincoln mirar la televisión y las demás Loud observan, sus instintos de mujer les dice que algo paso con ellos dos, rias sabe eso y deja que ellas se ocupen de su asunto.

Luan: no se tu pero tengo ganas de divertirme con Lincoln (dijo relamiéndose los labios)

Luna: no eres la única luna, ya espero mi turno (indica la rockera)

Y así es como sucede las cosas en la casa Gremory.

 **Dos días después parque de Royal Woods**

Ha pasado dos días desde que Lincoln y Lori hicieran ese acto, ahora vemos a los hermanos esperando la llegada de Nega, para darle gracias por la ayuda.

Lincoln: estoy impaciente (se dijo muy emocionado)

Lori: no te preocupes, lo veremos pronto (lo calma un poco, en eso sale Leni)

Luna: Leni que haces aqui? (Cuestiona la rockera)

Leni: bueno es difícil de explicar, puedes salir Nega, o mejor dicho Lola (indica en repuesta dejando en shock a todos)

Lola sale y habla como Nega, Lincoln y sus hermanas a lado de el quedan sorprendidos ante su salvador, mejor dicho salvadora, los chicos solo pueden estar un poco tristes pero contentos.

Lincoln: Lola, porque tu? (Pregunta muy conmocionado)

Lola: mama y papa me tenían amenazada, Luan me ayudo mucho (responde bajando su rubia cabeza)

Luan: le enseño estas clases antes de lo sucedido, no pensé que daría frutos esos estudios, Lola gracias (abraza a su hermana)

Y así todos lo abrazan, Lola se sentía mas tranquila consigo misma, pero ella y Leni ya no se verán nunca mas.

Leni: saben este es el adiós no (dijo muy triste)

Lori: si gracias por todo Leni, Lola, si tu llamada Lincoln hubiera muerto en ese traje (abraza por ultima vez a sus hermanas)

Lola: de que Lori, cuidarlo como a ellas y a Lily (sonríe la pequeña diva)

Leni: es momento de irnos Lori, pronto el juicio esta cerca de comenzar (indica la rubia con lentes en la parte de arriba de su cabeza)

Luna: si, gracias y pues adiós (las abraza de nuevo)

Leni: es un hasta luego hermana adiós (se voltean y se alejan de ellos)

Lincoln: (recuerda buenos momentos que pasaron todas ellas) gracias Lola, de verdad gracias por todo, hasta siempre mi pequeña diva (empieza a llorar como todas)

El adiós definitivo fue, pero el juicio pronto esta cerca que sucederá a partir de aquí?

 **MIRAI NIKKI ENDING FILAMENT EN ESPAÑOL**

 **ESPERANDO POR TI BAJO LA LLUVIA**

 **TODA MI RAZON SE ENCUENTRA PERDIDA**

 **CUANTO MAS HE DE PERDER BUSCANDO TU PERDON**

 **SOLO ASI MI CORAZON VOLVERA A LATIR**

 **NO PODRE EL LLANTO DETENER CUANDO TE VEA OTRA VEZ**

 **LA CLAVE DE TODO LO UNIO EN EL FUTUTO ESTA**

 **MIS LAZOS FUERTES AHORA SON AUNQUE MI CUERPO ROTO ESTE**

 **TE JURO QUE SIEMPRE YO TE PROTEGERE**

 **MIEDO A ASESINAR YO YA NO LO TENGO**

 **YO LO ARE**

 **REALIDAD JAMAS SERA MI DESEO**

 **PARA PROTEGER VIVO UNICAMENTE**

 **SOLO ASI MI SER YO MANTENDRE**

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 4**

 **EL JUICIO QUE DECIDE EL DESTINO DE LA FAMILIA LOUD**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, una emotiva despedida y la verdad de Nega, pero la pregunta es en la historia de llamadas, Lily sufrirá?**

 **Como están?**

 **Espero que bien, bueno espero que les haya gustado el semi Loudcest, espero que les aya gustado, nos veremos hasta otra emoción de corazón de cristal.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	4. Casi resuelto

**Hola pensaron que fue un nuevo capitulo?**

 **Estoy resolviendo mi problema, tal vez continúe con los fincs no hechos donde voy, posiblemente sea mañana o el martes en mi país para que el problema se solucione, así que estén al tanto de las actualizaciones, ya que les tengo una sorpresa en el crossover y finc normal.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


End file.
